High Up in the Sky
by Aqua Alta
Summary: Atemu is the prince of Egypt with a perfect controlled life. When strange people come barging into his life, everything spins out of control. Especially the fact that he can hardly control his emotions around a certain girl... Atemu x Anzu
1. From the Sky

_HIGH UP IN THE SKY_

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic, so I beg you to be kind to me. Heck, I know no more than the fact that Yu-Gi-Oh! is cool, and that Atemu is so loveable. Bear with me, readers. I just read too many Atemu x Anzu fanfics that that pairing is starting to 'poison' me. I'm an amateur in Yu-Gi-Oh! and I practically suck in romance. I've warned you. Don't say I haven't.**

**At least, please try to enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: If I'm really the owner of YGO, there will be a special sequel about the Egyptian time, featuring Atemu x Anzu, Seth x Kisara, and Jounouchi x Mai! For you can see that there's no such thing as that, can't you put two and two into four by concluding that YGO is not mine?**

_CHAPTER 1: FROM THE SKY_

"Atemu!"

"What is it, Jou?" the prince of Egypt asked, not even glancing up from the book he was reading. His golden bangs fell on his face, shading his intense crimson eyes. In his age of sixteen, Atemu was classified as 'quite tall' with his slim yet slightly muscular body and 'medium to long' legs. His slightly tanned skin and multi-colored hair (especially his hair, of course) made him looked quite unusual, unique but attractive. Not that he noticed that.

"Your father is turning this whole palace upside down searching for you and how could you be so calm sitting in this place!"

This time, Atemu did look up. "My father? If he really had turned the whole palace upside down, how could he hasn't found me yet since I have been sitting here for Ra knows how long?"

Jounouchi seemed to faint upon hearing the sentence. "Do you know how I found you, Atemu?"

"Tell me."

"By searching through all rooms, you freak! This is the last place all people will guess you to be in!"

There was mild amusement on the prince's face as he watched his friend fuming in front of him. Jou had been a mere servant boy once, but then he had been trusted by the pharaoh to be a friend for Atemu, seeing how lonely the prince was. He did his job well. He and Atemu were best friends, and no matter how different they were, they understood each other better than anybody.

"Is it strange for me to be in a library, reading a book?" Atemu questioned, smirking. He knew the answer perfectly well.

Jou stared at him, long enough to make one's patience grew thin. And to tell you, Atemu was no patient person.

"Well?" he tempted, raising an eyebrow.

"FOR THE SAKE OF RA!" Jou shouted, throwing his arms into the air. "YOU HATE READING, ATEMU! DO I HAVE TO REMIND **YOU **THAT!"

"Now, that's interesting," Atemu said, closing his book. "I thought I never said that."

"You don't even want to touch the books your father gave you," Jou pointed out accusingly.

Atemu seemed to be lost in deep thought for a moment, until he said, "Tell me, Jou. Do you seriously want to touch and read boring political history of our beloved kingdom?"

Jou considered it for a moment, until he sighed in loss, "…No."

"Then why do you ask?" Atemu said, shrugging casually. "Oh yeah, did you say my father is searching for me?"

Jou, seemed to remember what was his earlier purpose, immediately gave a blood-curling shriek. "My Ra! Your father is going to be **really** mad, Atemu!" he shouted, dragging the prince onto his feet. "This isn't gonna be good!"

Who says that it is good, anyway?

HIGH UP IN THE SKY

Atemu stared at the crimson-colored sky, sighing softly to himself. His father had been mad (no doubt of it), yet when he told him that he was reading in the library, his father seemed to loosen up a little. Perhaps the thought that at last his son was finally taking a liking in books made him glad. Atemu was forgiven immediately.

It was not like he hated books before. He had taken a curious liking on them since long, yet never told it to anyone. The fact that his father gave him so many boring books, which Atemu called 'worthless reading', caused him to forget that curious sensation for quite a long time. It was an accident actually. He just went into the wrong room, and found himself standing in the library. He was about to leave when he decided to check out the books for a minute just in sheer curiosity, for he had nothing to do. Instead, he became truly absorbed in the book he picked out for the first time.

While he was lying at his secret garden at the back of the palace, he remembered about that book. He was in the middle of it when Jou barged in, and now he had the sudden urge to continue reading. It hadn't turned dark already, and the light was just enough. It was a luck that he had decided to bring the book along with him.

He stared at its worn-out leather cover, then at the title on it. "From the Sky," he whispered the title, running a hand on the words.

And from the sky came a surprise for him.

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 2

**This chapter nearly has no plot! Forgive me for the OOC-ness. This is an AU story after all. And as what I've told you: I'm an amateur in YGO!**

**Next chapter: what is the surprise actually? Is it a good one or the opposite? Just to tell you, it is going to land right on top Atemu. Wanna know? Well, R&R!**

_Celon Ierith_


	2. Angel

_HIGH UP IN THE SKY_

**Author's Note:**

**I'm back. Is it good or bad? The idea for this story is simple, so it's easy to continue it. I like updating faster than usual for new stories **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_CHAPTER 2: ANGEL_

And from the sky came the surprise for him. Quite a hard landing it take, and unfortunate for him (though it seemed to be the opposite for the surprise itself), it landed right on top of him.

Yes, right on top of our beloved prince of Egypt.

The impact sent him sprawling on the grass, and he coughed several times, his heart beating in a rate which felt ten times faster than normal. Something heavy was holding him down, and when he finally saw it truly, he could not hold a gasp.

The surprise was a girl, with chestnut brown hair and men's clothes. She blinked several times, cursing a little as she held her head, which seemed to be aching a lot, judging by her expression.

_'Her eyes are blue,'_ Atemu remarked inwardly, watching the stranger carefully.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Wha…?" the girl muttered, blinking again to clear her vision. An image started to clear itself from the blur that covered it previously, and she found herself staring into the most intense crimson eyes she had ever seen.

She immediately blushed. The young man in front of her was wearing casual clothes, yet they looked far more expensive than the usual ones she had seen. He was wearing a red cloak, and his hair was the strangest of all. _'His hair is multi-colored, for Ra's sake!'_

"I asked you, are you okay?"

She immediately pulled away from Atemu, feeling unbearably nervous and, somehow, stupid. "Yeah, I'm alright!" she said hurriedly. "Sorry for that. I lost my grip up there. I thought I was no more."

Atemu frowned, although inside he felt amused. _'Up there?"_

"Did you mean you just came from the sky?" he asked, smirking.

"Well, no! I mean, I was flying with my flying machine to the capital when suddenly there was a huge wind and I was knocked off of my ride!" she said, laughing. "I'm not an angel, am I?"

"I thought only angels who fall from the sky," Atemu said, beginning to smile. _'Who is this girl?'_ he thought. _'Surely not from around. I have never seen a girl like her in the capital.'_

"I'm an exception, then," she said, smiling as she got up. "Thanks, and sorry. I better go to find my flying machine. It flew toward the desert, I guess."

"Wait," called Atemu. She was about to turn around and walk away when she heard him. "Do you have any idea where you are?"

The girl seemed to realize the fact, and she glanced around. She was in the middle of what she would call 'sand maze', for the walls of the labyrinth was made from solid sand stone. She was standing in a small garden at the very middle of it, and as sure as hell she did not have even the faintest idea how to get out from there. Then she saw it, a gleaming building not too far from the maze she was in. She glanced at another direction, and saw a huge wall, towering far above in the distance.

_'Huge walls surrounding a gleaming building…,'_ she thought. Then reality struck her, and she immediately exclaimed, "My Ra! Don't tell me that I'm in the Palace of Egypt!"

"You are in it," Atemu said calmly, amusement trailing in his tone.

She turned at him, as if for a moment she had forgotten that he was there. "You are…?" she asked timidly. _'Please, Ra, I know that he must be a royalty, but please make him forgive me and let me live! I have fallen onto a royalty to be the least, for Ra's sake! I want to be a professional dancer, not to have my head unattached from my neck!'_

"My name is Atemu," he replied.

_'Atemu…. I know that name,'_ she thought. _'My Ra! What royalty! He is the famous Prince of Egypt himself!'_

Atemu watched as the girl debated with herself. "What's your name?" he asked, still staring at her. _'She is…amusing.'_

"It is Anzu, my majesty," she said, bowing low. Her heart was thumping hard against her ribcage, and suddenly she found herself hard to breath. _'Calm down, Anzu, calm down…. No need to be panic. Heck, like the hell! Who won't panic if their life is at the edge of being taken away!'_

"Anzu…," Atemu tested the name on his tongue. He took another glance at the girl and realized that she was panicking. _'What did I do?'_ he thought helplessly. _'Am I really that intimidating to strangers as what Seth and Jou said?'_

"You don't need to panic, you know," he said, an attempt to lighten the girl up. "It's not like I'm going to behead you or something."

There was relief when he said that, and he noticed it well. _'So that's the problem,'_ he thought grimly. _'People always seem to think that royalty can kill as easily as a serial killer do. A shame, really,'_ he sighed.

"Listen, Anzu," he said, his tone deep and serious. "I'm not someone who goes around and kills whoever doesn't obey me, okay? Do you understand that?"

"Yes, your majesty," Anzu said, her voice wavering a little at the end. _'So I'm not going to be killed? That's relieving. But surely he can just change my mind and put me into jail for the rest of my…'_

"For Ra's sake!" the prince shouted in despair. "Don't 'your majesty' me, Jou! How many times I've told you that?"

Anzu looked up in surprise. "I'm sorry…, did you mistaken me with someone else?" she asked timidly.

The prince looked at her, seeming to be ashamed with himself. "Sorry," he said harshly. "Yes, I did. I just…, well, I hate it when people call me 'your majesty'. I'm not my father, for Ra's sake!"

"I know," Anzu said, her smile returning. "I know."

For a minute, Atemu felt himself returning to his childhood time.

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 3

**This chapter is a little strange, and Anzu and Atemu are unbearably OOC! Sorry, guys. Can't help it. I like writing this chapter, though.**

**Next chapter: actually, what happened in Atemu's childhood? Find out!**

**R&R please!**

_Celon Ierith_


	3. Memories

_HIGH UP IN THE SKY_

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! That's right, I'm already back again! Too fast for your taste? That's not my problem, guys. Ideas are running like a stream here! Forgive me! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, for Ra's sake!**

_CHAPTER 3: MEMORIES_

_"Atemu, come here," his father called, his voice warm and welcoming. Atemu always liked the way his father called him, as if inviting and comforting. His mother died when he was born, and he knew no mother's love. Yet he didn't truly mind at all, for he had his father._

_"So, this is the little prince," his father's friend said, ruffling Atemu's hair in what seemed to be in an affectionate way. However, Atemu knew better. His childish instinct told him that this person was not someone he would get along with, so he simply said politely, "How do you do, Duke Thor."_

_His father smiled, and he ran toward his father, taking a seat right next to the elder man. "What a polite child!" exclaimed the duke. "He will be like his father soon, won't he?"_

_"I'm not my father," little Atemu said, feeling a little offended. "I do everything in my ways. I will do good things, but in my own ways."_

_His father seemed to realize his dislike toward the duke, and told him to go and play with Jou. Yet it was right when the duke spoke up again, "Why, your father is a great man. You will be like him for sure when you are older."_

_"I said, I'm not my father!" Atemu said, raising his voice a little. _

_"Atemu!" his father said, rather sternly. "We will talk about this after dinner."_

**XXX HIGH UP IN THE SKY XXX**

_"Hi, 'Temu!" called Jou, running toward the younger boy. "Wanna play some games?"_

_"I'm not in the mood," little Atemu said, turning his back toward Jou._

_"Something made you angry?"_

_Atemu seemed to consider the sentence, yet then said in monotone, "I'm fine, Jou. I'm just not in the mood."_

_Jou laughed a little, as if trying to cheer him up. "Come on, Atemu! You really look like your father when you sulk like that."_

_The sentence made something exploded within Atemu, and his temper shot up immediately. "I'M NOT MY FATHER!" he shouted, tears pooling in his crimson eyes. And he ran away, leaving a baffled Jou behind._

**XXX HIGH UP IN THE SKY XXX**

_"Atemu? What happened? Why are you crying?" his father asked, voice soothing as always. Little Atemu approached his father, sobbing uncontrollably. _

_"Why do people always compare me with you, Father?" he asked, looking up at his father with teary eyes. "Father is so good, wise, smart, and kind. All people tell me to be like you. What if I don't? What if I can't?"_

_His father seemed to soften upon hearing the sentence. He patted Atemu comfortingly and said, "It's okay if you're not going to be like me, Atemu. You're not me. You are you, and you have to do everything in your own ways."_

_"But, all people say..."_

_"And let them say, let them speak. I ask you, Atemu, Are those people always right? Are all the words those come from them true?"_

_"…No."_

_"So be it. When everything seems so dark and desperate, just follow your heart, my son. Remember, the truth lies within our heart, for pure light comes from a pure heart."_

**XXX HIGH UP IN THE SKY XXX**

"Hey, are you still here?"

Atemu snapped out from his memories, only to find Anzu calling out impatiently for him. "Hello, Prince. Glad to see you back," the girl grinned at him mischievously.

Atemu stared at her, long. Then a smirk formed on his lips, a playful and cunning one. "Do you know that I also hate being called 'prince', Anzu?"

_'Oh no,'_ Anzu groaned instantly (of course, only inwardly). _'What is he going to do NOW? What am I going to do?'_

"I've decided the suitable punishment for you, Anzu," said the prince again, his smirk wider than ever. Right after he said that, he lunged for Anzu, landing right on top of her with only his hands supporting him from toppling onto her body.

He sat down on her knees, therefore immobilizing her legs. "What! Let me go!" Anzu yelled, trying to throw him off with all her might. Unfortunately, Ra didn't seem to be on her side that day, for all her attempts proved to be in vain. _'What in the name of Ra is he going to do with me!'_

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 4

**Anybody can guess what Atemu is going to do to Anzu? I dare you to guess! Oh yeah, sorry for the OOC-ness in this chapter…. **

**I need more reviews here! R&R, please! I beg you!**

_Celon Ierith_


	4. Dear Cousin

_HIGH UP IN THE SKY_

**Author's Note:**

**I'm back again! Yes, alive and completely healthy. Feel bad because of that? Or do you feel good? Not my business. I'm here to give you another chapter of HUITS (High Up in the Sky)!**

**Oh yeah, for that guessing game, sorry for you who didn't guess it right! Just see the truth in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Celon "Today, I present you the mighty King of Games, the well-known Pharaoh, our beloved duelist, and my favorite character forever in Yu-Gi-Oh, Atemu!"**

**Atemu "There's no need to make it like that, you know."**

**Celon "I will ignore that. So, Atemu, is it true that you have a crush on Anzu?" (grinning devilishly)**

**Atemu (blushing cutely, yet also openly) "WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE! I MEAN…"**

**Celon "D-E-N-I-A-L. Oh, forget it. I don't own YGO, readers, or else Atemu is going to live forever and ever happily with Anzu or perhaps they will be separated cruelly forever! It depends on how my mood is when I write the ending! Not like it's gonna happen…" (cries)**

_CHAPTER 4: DEAR COUSIN_

Anzu was not in the mood for panicking and worrying about her life, yet unfortunately, once again Ra chose not be on her side. Atemu was far stronger than what he seemed to be, and his grasps on Anzu's wrist were firm yet gentle. For a passing moment, Anzu wished that she could know the young prince better. His eyes were the deepest she had ever since, yet they hid something beneath them. She longed to know, yet she was too afraid. _'A coward I am, and let it be like that,'_ she once told herself.

"Anzu…," the prince whispered hoarsely. "Do you know that you're…?"

**XXX HIGH UP IN THE SKY XXX**

Atemu could feel his heart beating hard against his ribcage that he wouldn't wonder if Anzu had heard it too. He knew his cheeks were flushing red, yet he did not care, he simply couldn't. The girl beneath him was breathing hard, as if wondering what was going to come. He knew she was afraid, yet also curious.

All he wanted to do was to sweep low and…

_'For Ra's sake!'_ he yelped inwardly. _'Where did it come from!'_

Shaking his head forcefully, he began his mission: tickling a certain girl named Anzu.

**XXX HIGH UP IN THE SKY XXX**

Anzu was very ticklish, or should I say: extremely ticklish?

And that was the biggest problem she was facing. Atemu proved himself not to be an amateur in tickling somebody either. He knew all those ticklish spots, and he practiced all of them on this poor little girl. It seemed that he had his mind truly set and he was not going to be soft.

Anzu could hardly breathe, for she was laughing and squirming under Atemu's expert fingers. The boy seemed to enjoy himself, with a grin plastered on his lips and occasional chuckles as he continued tickling her mercilessly. Beneath the laughs, a part of her still managed to crave for more touch from those fingers, and however hard she tried to deny it, she loved feeling Atemu's closeness to her. _'I'm sure I have gone crazy,'_ she thought helplessly as Atemu sent her laughing again by another series of tickles on the waist.

"Atemu! I don't know you are that interested in girls before!"

The exclamation sent the two teen's head snapping toward the entrance to the small garden. There, leaning casually on the wall of the maze and grinning boyishly, stood a boy with the same near-to-impossible spiky hair as Atemu, although he didn't have the golden streaks and only his bangs were golden. He had violet orbs instead of crimson, and his eyes were huge and childish. His skin was a few shades paler than Atemu's and he was definitely shorter and, somewhat, younger.

Atemu got up, or, to put it better, literally jumped up from Anzu, making a distance between the still-lying girl and himself. Anzu got up, although more slowly than the Egyptian prince. "Yugi!" exclaimed Atemu, cheeks slightly tinged with a faint pink.

The boy he called Yugi made a face and said, "I can see that I'm disturbing you two."

"NOT AT ALL!" the two teens immediately replied, somewhat nervous with D-E-N-I-A-L written clearly across their faces.

"It's written all over your faces, you know," Yugi pointed, his grin turning into a more devilish one.

"What's written all over our faces?" Atemu asked curiously, his cool attitude dropping without him knowing.

For a second, Anzu chuckled inwardly. Somehow, Atemu's confused face looked cute to her, and she swore that she wouldn't forget that scene forever.

Yugi sighed deeply in fake exhaustion and yelled at the still baffled Atemu, "DENIAL! D-E-N-I-A-L! Make me repeat it again!"

"Repeat it again," Atemu immediately said, with amusement showing clearly in his tone and expression.

"I won't," Yugi said, half-fuming.

"But you told me to tell you so."

This time, Anzu could not contain herself any longer. She laughed softly at the two boys, and they averted their gaze at her without waiting and said in confusion, "What?"

"You…," Anzu choked, stumbling over her words. "You two are really alike! And not only look alike!"

Atemu stared at Anzu as if the girl had gone insane or what. "Of course we are! " he said, frowning slightly. "He is my cousin, Yugi Mutou, for Ra's sake!"

Anzu froze on her spot. _'Ra, help me! I've embarrassed myself in front of two royalties in less than an hour more than what I've done in my sixteen years of life!'_

For the umpteenth time that day, she found Ra not to be on her side.

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 5

**This chapter is kinda strange. It is light, so I enjoyed writing it. What do you think? Give me more reviews! Please put in more comments and critics in them! Onegai!**

**R&R! I beg you!**

_Celon Ierith_


End file.
